


Feathery Feeling

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Character, Wing Kink, because now it is to sandalphon, i was super focused on wanting to write this ship, if you dont like my headcanons keep scrolling, the reader is sandalphon, these angels gay, wing kink is a tag?? i wanted wing play but i guess thatll work, would coffee be considered an aphrodisiac, yeah fuck it im using the GAY tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: After what feels like eternity, Sandalphon and Lucifer finally get some peace and quiet.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 21





	Feathery Feeling

The faintest of touches caressed your back and caused a slight twinge of euphoria to rush through your being. You gulped and felt the fingers gently trace along your spine, soft delicate fingers ran up and down your spine. It was almost like a back massage to you, but a lot more sensual. A lot more intimate and truly only done with your one true love. Your mentor for the longest time, someone to teach you the ins and outs of the world that you were supposed to be helping set order to.

“A-Ah, hey, don't you think this is a bit too much..? It's too much for me to hold back..” Your pleas fell on deaf ears as the fingers continued their way up your spine to your neck and played with the very ends of your hair. “L-Lucifer, please..” You murmured and leaned your head back into his hand. You could very easily smell the coffee on him and it was so very soothing to you. Something that the two of you bonded over from such an early point in your relationship. 

“Sandalphon.. Your wings are looking pristine at this time. It is quite nice to see that they are being taken care of.” Your lover's words poured from his mouth like warm honey, you could fall asleep easily to his voice but with his hand touching your most sensitive spots. You knew there was no chance of sleeping so easily at this point. You never planned on sleeping. You both were wanting, no, needing each other at this moment. You were having such a pleasant time remembering past events from the simple smell of coffee on him though. You tilted your head to the side and smiled at your lover.

“Thank you, Lucifer..” Your voice was quiet but ended with a high pitched squeak as Lucifer's hand returned to your back and stroked along your spine. Your wings flared out then, careful not to strike Lucifer with them. The wings shuddered as he continued his ministrations on your back, caressing your spine up and down. Lucifer was simply having too much fun with this teasing of his. He knew perfectly well where to touch on your back and get the best reactions. You had honestly forgotten your squeak at this point and just continued to enjoy his gentle touches.

Your wings folded back again as you turned around to face your lover now, staring him down in his soft blue eyes. He always looked so innocent but you knew he had some mild devilish intentions hidden deep down inside of him. Somehow they were always about you though, from simply what he would do to you to more extreme things. Sometimes he told you of those extreme things and sometimes he wouldn't. It would be more surprising to not know what he would do to you.

“You're so naughty sometimes, Lucifer, you may seem like an innocent angel, but deep down, I know what you're like behind closed doors.” You had tried your best to seem dominant in this situation but alas, Lucifer had other tricks up his sleeve. He leaned back on his forearms and gave just a small smirk. His eyebrow cocked up and he tilted his head, seeming to be very laid back.

“Oh, then how am I like behind closed doors? Tell me about all those naughty things I do to you that you seem to love so much.” Your face turned a slight pink as he spoke, each word reverberating in your ears. Replaying back in your mind, trying to think about how to properly word yourself so that you wouldn't dig yourself too much into a hole. Your mind was clicking on how to properly word everything and then it finally was set. You knew exactly what to say to not have him seduce you further.

“You enjoy watching me as I display myself for you, you enjoy seeing me command you to do what I say. And you especially love when I get a bit rough in the bedroom.” You ended your sentences with a smirk of your own and sat back, crossing your legs and resting your hands on your knees. You knew you had bested him at this point by making all the points about why he would be turned on in the bedroom. You didn't focus on why he made you feel wonderful in the bedroom, that would defeat the purpose of this exercise. 

Lucifer stared into your eyes, it was like he was calculating something devious to say. You furrowed your brows together some. You had given your heart to this man, you trusted him with everything in your body. There wasn't anything he could do to hurt you. You knew that deep down in your very soul that both of you loved each other so much. He slowly crept up to you, face inches from yours, and gave a playful smile. 

“Aw, I do love it when you think you can control me in the bedroom, it's cute.” You went to interrupt his thoughts by saying that you're not cute, but his finger gently touched your lips. It was oddly warm and pleasing to feel his finger there. All of your instincts were to say to lick and suck on his finger, yet you dare not cross that line right now. He was just simply making sure you were staying quiet. “Yet, the noises you make while I'm pounding your brains out are even cuter.” His statement was punctuated with a soft kiss to your lips then. 

When he had pulled away, your face was bright red. The way he could say such raunchy things and just not be embarrassed by them was something that didn't make sense to you. His smirk returned shortly after the chaste kiss and his hand was in between your legs and stroking your thigh gently. His hands were always so soft and you loved getting that attention from him. Something that only you could get from him. Something that only you were allowed to see, and that made you thrilled beyond words.

Lucifer always did make you feel wonderful in the bedroom, and well, out of the bedroom too. But that was a topic for a different day, you both needed to chase a high that you didn't get to do often. Lucifer leaned in again, you smelled the coffee again and his face burrowed into your neck then. Soft moans escaped your lips as he started to suckle and bite the soft and tender skin there. He would surely leave little love bites all over your skin again, which you needed to either cover them up; or you could simply lie when people asked about them. Lying was never the better option because your lies were obvious in every way. 

“L-Lucifer.. Fuck..” Your breaths were a bit hitched. From him only stroking your back to nipping at your neck, you were already a moaning mess for him. It had been a while since you two had spent quality time like this before. It was well needed and it was fine for you to be a bit needy with it. You would surely hear about it from Lucifer later though. Your hands gently rested on his shoulders and pushed him back onto his rear and kissed him again. He always had liked it when you initiated the kisses, it showed that you were willing to continue going on in this process. 

His fingers ghosted over your hips and it made you moan deeply into his mouth then. You pulled away and then looked away, trying to hide the obvious fact that you just moaned that loudly from a simple touch. Lucifer's fingers grasped at your chin gently and turned your face to look at you again and kissed you again. A bit rough, but you knew he wanted you at this point. You could tell from his body language alone. You pulled back ever so slightly from the hungry kiss, keeping your lips touching. 

“Lucifer, my love, please, I need you..” It was all you needed to say for Lucifer to start stripping himself from his clothing and watch you with such intent that it made you strip along with him. It was almost a feral act with how much you two just needed each other but damn, if it wasn't attractive to watch him undress that quickly. Eventually you both were just in your boxers and he was all over you once again. 

Laying you back gently so your wings supported you some, he hovered over you, his wings almost making a barrier around the both of you. His soft blue eyes gazed into your deep red ones and without looking down, his fingers were in the waistband of your boxers. It would be okay, it was always okay when Lucifer led in this act. You gave a soft smile as you saw him toss your boxers off to the side, eventually working his off as well. His hand then gently touched your face, soothing you of your worries. 

His hand touched down from your chin, to your chest and lingered on your scars there for a bit. Before dipping to your navel and eventually resting over your opening. Lucifer had never truly minded your body being a tad off from his. You didn't think he minded it either. Ever since coming out to him as wanting to present yourself as male, he never had any qualms about it. He loved every part of you and wanted to make sure you loved yourself too. His fingers gently touched around your opening and played with you a bit before slowly inserting his index finger into you. Your breath hitched and your back arched ever so slightly before you relaxed again.

You gave a little nod to tell Lucifer you were ready for another finger and your wish was granted. Another one easily slid into you then he slowly pumped his fingers inside of you. Your voice was a bit high when he did this, but you couldn't help it. It felt heavenly to have him stretch your hole out like this. If it was to help you get adjusted to his length, that was perfectly okay with you. Your eyes were partially glazed over and half-lidded at this point. The way his fingers felt inside of you was always incredible. Sometime Lucifer would just do this until he got you to cum. 

Tonight was not going to be like that. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a hold of his length then. Stroking himself slowly and lined himself up with your entrance. The head of his member gently prodded inside of you and his actions stopped. Waiting for your approval now so that he may continue. You moved your hips upwards slightly and nodded to him. His one hand rested on your hip, not caressing it or anything. Just resting there to help him balance himself and to make sure that he wouldn't push you too hard or anything.

He slowly eased his hips forward, pushing more of his length into you. Your hand rested over his that was on your hip and gently squeezed his hand. “Too much..” Was all you said through soft pantings and moans. His hips stopped again and pulled back slightly. His other hand gently rested on your thigh and stroked there gently. He loved your thighs with how soft and creamy they were. How many times had he left love bites here and no one would notice them. Lucifer was looking down at you ever so lovingly and it made your heart melt. You had loved this man with every fiber of your being. And he had loved you with every fiber of his being.

“Okay... More please..” Your face was slightly flushed as you had asked that of him. He replied, “Of course,” with a smile on his face and kept pushing into you. You hadn't stopped him because it no longer hurt to have his length inside of you. Time felt like it was stilled as you two were like this and that was perfectly okay with you. Lucifer had finally fully hilted himself inside of you and stayed like that. He leaned down and gently held you in his arms, peppering your cheeks with kiss after kiss. 

“I love you, Sandalphon, I love you so much I can never properly express myself sometimes.” His lips were on yours again and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Kissing him back with such a passion that you felt the heat on your cheeks. Whether it was from your cheeks or his wasn't the issue at all. It was a soft and tender moment and you were loving every second that passed. Pulling your lips away from his, you wrapped your legs around his waist gently. Careful of his wings and stroked his cheek gently. 

“I love you too, Lucifer.” And that's how he knew he could start gently thrusting into you. They were long and deep strokes but slow enough to make you moan deeply at the end of each thrust into you. Your eyes shut quickly as he continued to thrust into you. His hands staying on your body as your wings fluttered under you, every part of your body felt amazing right now. Feeling Lucifer deep inside of you as he made love to you was every bit amazing as it was last time. 

“L-Lucifer, I'm close already, can you... Touch me down there..?” It was always a bit embarrassing to ask him to do such a thing but it always brought you to your climaxes quicker. He kissed under your jaw and dipped his hand low and started to very gently rub your member. Your breath hitched and you buried your face into his neck then, moaning and almost sounding like praise to him. Your hips bucked upwards sporadically and you were so close at this point. Feeling the heat welling up in your insides was a clear sign that you would cum soon. 

“L-Lucifer..! F-fuck! Lucifer! I love you, so much..!” You clung to him as his fingers worked you over a bit quicker and his hips were bucking into you quickly now. Despite having your legs wrapped around his waist, he could still thrust quickly into you. He could make those wet sounds fill the room so easily, you were on the brink of cumming then he stopped his thrusting and rubbing your cock. He panted softly and stroked your face with his clean hand.

“I love you too my little angel, but..” He kept you close to him and made sure you were clung to him as he slowly but surely stood up. Your eyes went wide at the new position and he started thrusting hard all over again. He was hitting spots inside of you that set off more obscene noises to spill from your mouth and a flurry of swear words after that. Your wings spread out and shuddered as your body started to feel the overwhelming pleasure take over. 

“L-Lucifer!” His name on your mouth was similar to praise to him for making you feel this good. Your body shuddered again and you clung to him and cried out loudly. Your hands gripping onto his shoulders and the back of his head and came hard around his length. Your eyes shut tight as you stayed close around him. Your high slowly coming to an end as you felt him still thrusting in and out of your well-fucked hole. You panted and slowly rocked your hips against his. He hadn't came yet, and you needed him to finish inside of you at this point.

Your hand trailed down from his shoulders to in between his wings and rubbed there softly. His voice then squeaked a bit from the sudden touch and he sat down, you in his lap, and grinded his hips upwards into you. You ground your hips down and you felt a second orgasm on the brink already. You needed Lucifer to unload his seed into you though. You wanted him to feel just as good. Your fingers touched the very base of his wings and that's what did him in. He held your hips down and thrust up, cumming deep into your entrance. 

Feeling his semen flood your insides, it made you tip over the brink for your second orgasm. Clinging onto your beloved, you were both moaning each other's names. The high of it all had ended and you were both very sweaty and very worn out now. You lifted your head from his shoulder and gave a small smile to him. 

“Well deserved... If I say so myself.” You spoke quietly and slowly moved off of his lap and sat next to him, everything felt mildly numb but you could still partially move for now. You rested your head on his shoulder again and yawned softly. Lucifer placed his hand on yours and his left half of wings curled around you. When had your wings disappeared into you? Perhaps during your orgasm and you didn't notice it. Regardless, you snuggled tightly against your lover and feeling the soft embrace of his wings against you was enough to lull you to sleep.

Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and stayed close to you, you both could wash up when you both weren't tired from the intense lovemaking. Perhaps even go again when you both woke up. That could wait though, until then, you were staying here in your lover's wings and being close to the man you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! tell your friends!!


End file.
